In the Office
by Renthead015
Summary: Chase is hard at work in his office when Adams decides to help him relieve his stress. This is a one-shot and it is rated M for a reason. Smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own House in any way shape or form.**

**Quick Intro:**** For the purpose of this one-shot you must envision Dr. Chase as the head of his own department in PPTH. Enjoy!**

Chase sat in his office looking over a patient's file. He creased his brow as he read the medical history of the young boy. Even though he had looked through the file twice, Foreman would need a decision from him by tomorrow about this case and he needed to figure out if anything in the boy's past could help him.

"Catching up on some reading?"

Chase looked up at the sound of Adams' voice. He hadn't heard her come in. "Something like that," he answered. He looked her over noting that she still wore he white overcoat which meant she was still technically 'on the clock' by the hospital's standards. "Shouldn't you be heading home soon?"

"I thought I'd stick around. Keep you company." Something flashed in her eyes but it was too quick for Chase to pick it up.

"Since I'm still not done with this case I might not be much company."

"Then why don't you take a break? Rest your eyes and neck a little bit. You work too hard."

"Or not hard enough."

She chuckled slightly, and got up to walk toward him. "Who told you that one?"

"I don't need to hear it to know that it's being said." She made it to his chair and circled behind him. "I'm constantly being tested." They want to make sure I'm qualified for this position."

Adams placed her hands on Chase's shoulders causing him to tense up. "You need to relax," she said as she started to rub his shoulder and neck. "You have proven your worth here in the years you've given to this hospital. You don't owe them anything. They owe you." He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feel of her hands and she leaned in close to his ear. "You have nothing to prove to anyone else but yourself."

He let out an involuntary moan. "Oh, you're good."

"Well, I am a doctor. I know a lot about the human body." He moaned as she hit a heavily knotted area. "I know how to relieve stress and reduce pain." She let her thumbs meet at the back of his neck and applied pressure, he moaned in response. "And I know how to give incredible pleasure." She let the last word draw out in a sensual whisper. She was so close to his ear she could kiss it.

Chase's pants were suddenly becoming too tight for him as he gained further pleasure from Adams' massage. Suddenly her tongue darted out and flicked his ear. He was instantly rock hard and very alert. He jerked forward in his chair, away from her skillful hands.

A red blush tinted her cheeks in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I crossed the line. I should go." She walked towards the door to his office which he now noticed was closed with the blinds drawn.

He shot out of his chair immediately, "No, wait! Don't go."

She turned toward him without meeting his eyes. He walked over to her and placed a finger under her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. He saw vulnerability mixed with embarrassment and rejection as he looked into her eyes. At the same time he could see the glimmer of desire and hope shining through. He took his chance.

Chase kissed her softly at first, making sure that's what she wanted. He wanted to give her a chance to back away but he strongly hoped she wouldn't. Adams looped her arms around his neck and sighed. He took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss as he ran his tongue across her lips tasting her and asking to be let in. She obliged and he explored the recesses of her mouth as she moaned into his. Their tongues began to battle for dominance until she gave in and let him explore further.

He pulled away only to kiss a trail down her jawline and to the curve of her neck. He settled their nipping, licking, and kissing the skin, tasting every inch of her. Her hands were now pushing through his short cropped, blonde hair as she released another moan. He slid his hands under her white overcoat and pushed it off her shoulders. She let it slide down and pool around her feet. He brought his hands to her blouse and made quick work of the buttons. By the time she realized what he was doing he'd let the blouse fall next to her overcoat. She started to fidget with his buttons and he pulled his lips away from her neck to help her. He loosened his tie and slipped it over his head and undid the top buttons of his shirt. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and brought her hands up to Chase's chest she let her hands feel the springy hairs, then travel down through the contours on his abdomen.

Adams stopped her explorations at the scar that lay right next to his heart. She traced it remembering the last time she had seen his bare chest. Of course she hadn't paid attention to the sight and feel of his muscular torso at the time. She was too concerned with the fact that she might lose him if she didn't plug up the puncture wound inside. As if sensing her thoughts Chase spoke, "You know, you saved me that day. You're kind of a hero."

"No I'm not. You're more of a hero than I'll ever be." She looked up into his bright blue eyes. "You saved me that day and not just by jumping on that patient who nearly killed you. You saved me from a life of grief and regret by walking back through that office door after your surgery. Walking. Not rolling on a gurney or in a wheel chair. Walking on your own two feet."

"Do I get a thank you?" Chase said smiling and arching one eyebrow.

Adams smiled back at him, "I can do better than a thank you." She stepped away from him and turned to drop her black slacks. He watched her bend over to pull off her heels giving him a beautiful view of her delectable ass. She slowly rose back into a standing position and turned. She was now standing in just her black lacy lingerie. Her nipples were poking through the flimsy fabric in hard peaks. She released her ponytail from the hair tie letting her thick, black locks flow over her shoulders. Leaning back on his desk she beckoned him with one finger, "Come and get me."

Chase wasted no time. He rushed toward her and cleared a space on his desk for her to sit. He lifted her up and placed her on the desk before once again attacking her mouth, tasting and exploring all over again. He couldn't get enough of her taste. Without removing his mouth he found the clasp to her bra and with one hand, unclipped it. He pulled down the straps and let the cups fall away, exposing her beautiful breasts to the world. He took a moment to stare at them and let their beauty sink in before he reached out to grab one. He tested the heft and weight of them in each of his hands.

Adams loved the feel of his hands on her. She pushed her chest forward to let his skillful hands work on massaging her. The roughened skin only added to her excitement as her mounds ached beyond belief for him. When he bent his head to take one nipple into his mouth she let out a gasp of surprise that quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. He rolled her nipple around his tongue before gently biting down on it causing a hiss of pleasure/pain to escape through her teeth. He dragged his tongue over her nipple before switching to the other and repeating his ministrations.

As Chase took his time sucking and massaging her breasts Adams regained some composure and reached out for the front of Chase's trousers. She fought with his belt buckle for a moment before it finally came loose. The zipper and button of his trousers were simple to figure out though. He removed his hands from her body to help her push down his pants and he used his feet to push them off of his ankles along with his socks and shoes. The tent in his boxer briefs excited her and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out to caress it, causing Chase to jerk back in response. "God, we need to slow down otherwise I'm not going to be able to last."

She giggled in response but let him have his way. He kissed and licked down the valley between her breasts and over her abdomen. He nipped at the taut skin around her navel before dipping his tongue inside, then he trailed his tongue further down her body. When he reached the top of her black, lacy panties he looked up at her and smiled before grabbing the material with his teeth and sliding it over her mound. He used his hands and teeth to guide the panties down her legs and onto the floor before moving back to the juncture between her thighs.

Adams could feel his breath just over her most sensitive area and she shuddered because of it. He turned his head and she felt his lips on her inner thigh. Teasing her he continued to kiss up and down her thighs before finally stopping over her mound again. She felt him part her and then a zing of pleasure shot through her as his tongue made contact. He swiped his tongue along her slit a few times then found her sensitive nub and flicked it with his tongue. She thrust her pelvis against him in response. He continued to work on her nub as he slid one finger inside of her folds. She jerked her hips to push it deeper. He pumped his fingers in and out of her while nipping and licking at her nub. When he added a second finger she came apart within a few pumps in and out. She screamed his name and he continued his ministrations as she rode out her orgasm.

Chase rose up from between her legs and smiled at Adams limp form on the desk. She pushed herself forward and grabbed for the waistband of Chase's underwear. This time he let her take control as she pushed the boxer briefs down his muscular legs. She marveled at his size and girth. She looked at him not from a doctor's point of view but from the point of view of a woman in heat. His cock was beautiful. She wrapped her fingers around him testing his size as she pumped her hand up and down slowly. She used the moisture that had gathered at his tip to lubricate him.

Chase threw his head back and groaned in pleasure as she continued to pleasure him with her hands. When he felt her tongue dart out and lick his the head of his cock he jerked his head forward. Before she could do it again he pulled her away to her disappointment. "I need to be inside you," he spoke with urgency, "Now!"

He sat her back on the desk and lined his cock at her entrance, rubbing it along the slit a few times. He thrust into her in one swift motion and they both let out a simultaneous groan. After waiting a few minutes for her to get used to his size she moved her hips urging him to move. Chase obliged as he pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in, in one fluid motion. He slid himself in and out of her slowly at first but became more urgent when she began meeting him thrust for thrust. She moaned his name as he whispered into her ear. He felt her inner walls start to grip him, milking him for all he had, and he knew she was close. He was also close so he reached between them where their bodies met and let his finger rub over her nub. Her scream was muffled by his mouth as he delved into her mouth, tasting her pleasure. His climax followed and they rode it out together.

When they finally came down from their high Chase removed himself from Adams body. "Well, that was a surprise."

"Yeah." Adams rose off of the desk and grabbed her clothes as Chase grabbed his.

As they dressed Chase looked over at Adams. "We should do this again sometime."

"Um…I don't know. I'm not really into the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. This kind of thing doesn't usually happen to me. I don't sleep with strangers, I don't sleep with friends, and I don't have one night stands."

"Is that what you thought this was? A one night stand?"

"Well, yeah. What would you call it?"

"I thought it was progress."

"Progress?"

"A progression in our relationship. I want more than just a one night stand."

"You want more? As in what? You want to sleep together more? Or…something else?"

"Something else. I can't explain my feelings. As much as I try to stay away from you I can't. I told myself it wouldn't be right because we work together and that hasn't worked for me in the past, but try as I might I can't stay away from you."

"So you want more as in a couple of dates and maybe a commitment?"

"And more sex."

"Well that's a give in."

"So you were satisfied then?"

"Of course."

"Just satisfied."

"Chase, what do you want me to say? It was fantastic. You blew my mind okay."

He chuckled at that. "That works for me. You were pretty wild yourself."

She smiled, "Well maybe we should take this beyond the office."

"Most definitely."

"Okay then." As Adams walked away she turned her head to say, "You have my number lover boy."

"Wait," Chase stopped her. He walked over and grabbed her arm pulling her into one last passionate kiss. He released her arm and backed away. "I'll call you tomorrow."

**A/N: So I know I said that I would be possibly working on another Chase/Adams fic, but it would be awhile before I posted anything. After the some of the reviews I got from my last fic I decided to post this. Specifically a reviewer by the name of Leh-housemaniac inspired this idea. I've never written smut before and I never planned to either, but after the suggestion I asked myself, **_**"Why can't I do smut?"**_

**This was only supposed to be a test to see if I could do it, I never planned on posting this. I considered using it as a chapter in a fic but since I'm better at writing from beginning to end, I couldn't figure out how to build a story around it. The only reason I even posted it was because of all the response for another story. **

**If you did read this fic I'm assuming you are a Chase/Adams shipper in which case I have to pass on the message of another reviewer, DoctorTaco77. (Love the name) The Chase/Adams pairing has almost no stories besides mine. If anyone has any ideas for a story, take a chance on it. I still don't know why this pairing had no stories before my first House fic.**

**Anyways, I know this was really long and if you read this far I appreciate it. This will probably be the only time I ever do smut because this was really hard for me to write. Let me know what you think. And more people should start posting Chase/Adams fics. Together, we can make dreams come true…well, not exactly…you know what I mean. **

**Peace, love, and all of the above,**

**~Renthead**

**P.S. This is definitely a one-shot. I am not going to add anymore to this. It was purely a test of my writing skills. I will definitely post another Chase/Adams story eventually, but this will have to get you by for now. :)**


End file.
